Perseus and Δράκος Φίδι (Dragon Snake)
by Sound of the Heavens
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for English class. The challenge was to create a story about a hero who defeats a monster I created. Inspired by Greek mythology.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the references to Greek mythology in this bit of whimsy. However the main character's personality and the monster are mine. So there. Please enjoy!

Long ago in a large swamp in Ancient Greece near a quaint little village, there was an awful creature dwelling in the murking waters. It had the head of a terrifying dragon and the body of a repulsive snake. Its feet were that of an eagle, only they were poison green and oozed a deadly puss that killed anything unfortunate enough to be in close contact with. The monster ate mainly alligators, but if they were not in abundance, the demon spawn would feed on anything moving. The monstrosity was created from the quarrel of the gods Posiedon and Aries. They each desired a lovely water nymph and the result of their otherworldly privileges was this horrid beast.

It was just another day in the provincial hamlet, or so the inhabitants deemed. All was the same as usual; the catty housewives conversed with one another while buying from the stalls, the smell of fresh bread wafted from the bakery as the baker carried a hot tray of goods to the counter, the young men flirted with the ladies, and the children splashed one another in the square's fountain. Everything was as it should be. Until a deafening roar erupted from the forbidden swamp nearby. All the commotion immediately ceased, and the villagers froze in fear. And, all at once, chaos exploded amongst the town. The women scooped up their children, held their babies tight, and ran for cover, the men bolted for their knives and spears to defend the weak from imposing forces, and the youths fled to any refuge available. In the extreme mayhem, a cloud of dust was kicked up, chickens flew, and the unending shrill screams of confused infants and scared mothers pierced the ears. The peaceful morning was no longer. These people were about to experience a special kind of hell.

What a spledid day this is, Perseus thought as he strolled lesuirely down the winding path of the forest. With the flowers in full bloom, the sun shining through the canopy, dappling the forest floor with a gorgeous golden hue, one could not disagree that the scene that lay before him was picturesque. He lazily stretched his muscular arms and smiled up at the pretty blue sky. He spotted a cloud in passing and decided that it resembled the boat that Jason and the Argonaunts sailed. Laughing lightly at his silly imagination, he continued his rhythmic stride. Perseus was a tall, brawny, and handsome fellow with distictive, chisled features. His muscles were like that of Hercules, and he was capable of lifting the heaviest of weights. Perseus was a skilled fighter, but was also gentle and benevolent. Suddenly he heard the thundering bawl of ferocious entity just over the hill to his right. On instinct, the said man resumed a battle stance and was alert; darting his eyes around in search of danger. He ran up ahead to a clearing and spotted a village in a mess. The villagers were all frantically scurring about like chickens with their heads chopped off. Probably from the noise, he mused. Interupting his thoughts, Perseus' ears popped from the force of wind that passed over him. He looked up and saw the most hedious, disgusting, horrifying creature to ever digrace his line of sight. Huge, wrikled, bat-like wigs flapped over his head. Attached to it was the body of a snake with cracked, coroded scales. A few peeled off, and crumbled into a greenish dust that sprinkled on his hair. The head was of a dragon's with its ten inch fangs bared. The worst of it was its clawed feet. They were a sickening green and a thick liquid dripped off of them onto the grass. The grass hissed and smoked until only ugly scorch marks remained. Perseus quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the puss. The thing flew off towards the town full of screaming people. Perseus followed in hot pursuit.

When every man ranging from the age of 16 to 40 obtained a weapon, gathered in a large huddle, and breifly discussed their battle strategy. "Λέω ότι όλοι τρέχουν στο τέλμα, την γωνία, και να παγιδεύσουμε στα δίχτυα μας!" {Translation from Greek to English: I say we all run into the swamp, corner it, and trap it in our net!}, said the shoe maker. "Ή περιμένετε να έρθει o're εδώ και θα το πολεμήσουμε!"{Or wait for it to come o're here and then fight it!}, the blacksmith suggested. The disscussion was cut fairly short due to the screeching of the creature at hand. All looked up to see something they had never in all their born days witnessed before. The sight they saw was enough to make a grown man cry. All plans to attack were forgotten; the village men cowered in fear or tore down the streets with the women and children. Some were not as hasty, such as the elderly. The monster descended and quick as lightning snatched up an old woman, a small child, and a unlucky teenage boy. "Το μωρό μου!" {My baby!} shrieked a woman. She picked up a deserted knife and threw it at the creature. It bounced off its suprisingly tough hide and like a boomerang, the knife stabbed the woman in the chest. She fell to the dirt in agony. And just as fast as before, it lunged and snapped her up as well.

Perseus ran as fast as his toned legs would carry him down the path and into the terrorized village. He grimaced when a woman was stabbed in her chest by a flying knife. Just as he approached the beast, it flew over a group of cottages and the deadly puss leaked onto the houses. The members wailed in excruciating pain and then went silent. Perseus could only imagine the torture they felt before the hands of death stole them. He quickly grabbed a spear that was lying in the debris and charged at the monster. It noticed him, bared its fangs and blew fire out its horrendous mouth. Perseus dove out of the way just in time to avoid being burned alive. The line of fire cremated every tree, house and barn in its path. Perseus regained his footing and rolled in between the flying serpents legs and attemped to plunge the spear into its abdomen. The weapon recoiled and Perseus was knocked to the ground. Shaking off his grogginess, he looked up and saw the creature staring devilishlly at him. It lunged again and again he dodged its attack. He began to feel fatigue try to lull him in. He could'nt keep this up for long. He dashed behind the monster and scrambled up its tail. He then got an idea. A crazy one, but with nothing else left to go on, he carried out the deed. Using his speed he crawled up its back, up its neck, and became face to face with the beast. And being the daring hero he was, he thrusted the spear straight into its face. Howling in pain the creature shook off Perseus and collasped; dead on the ground. The villages came to a halt. And all at once they cheered to their savior. "Όλα χαλάζι ο σωτήρας!" {All hail the savior!}, shouted a villager. And they had a feast to congradulate their new hero.


End file.
